Who Am I
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Naminè sees Demyx on his knees by his bed. She asks him what he's doing. He says he's praying. Naminè asks why and Demyx explains, in a song. Warning, Christanity involved.


**Me: Hello all! Here's another One-shot I wrote, so, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts the video game or Kingdom hearts the moon. And I don't own "Who Am I" that belongs to Casting Crowns.**

Who Am I

Summary: Naminè sees Demyx on his knees by his bed. She asks him what he's doing. He says he's praying. Naminè asks why and Demyx explains, in a song.

Naminè sighed. She was lying in bed but she wasn't tired. She tried watching something but that didn't work. She sighed again and looked out of her window at the dark sky of the World that Never Was. 'Ug, I don't know what to do,' she thought. 'I'm not tired, I don't want to watch something, I don't want to draw, what should I do?' She then thought of seeing if her friend, Demyx,was awake. 'It is late, I doubt he's up, but its something to do.' With that Naminè got up from her bed and grabbed her black bathrobe and tied it on. She then left her room.

Naminè walked down the hall looking for the door marked "IX". She then, after walking witched seemed like a long time, found it. The door was opened halfway so she just walked in.

Demyx's room wasn't like the rooms of the other Organization members. Instead of being all white, it was a light blue. His bed was up against the wall and his desk was on the wall near the door. When Naminè entered the room she was a little startled to see Demyx on his knees leaning on the bed.

"Demyx, are you okay?"

Demyx turned to look at her, a little startled himself to see Naminè there. The startled face turned into a big grin. "Hey, Nam. What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Naminè replied. Then she asked," Demyx, why are you on your knees?"

"Hu?" Demyx then realized what Naminè was taking about and got up quickly and sat on his bed. "Oh! Well you see I was saying my prayers."

"Your prayers?", Naminè repeated confusedly.

"Yeah."

"What are your prayers?"

"Well," Demyx scratched his head, trying to think of a way to explain."You see, praying is thanking God for the day and..."

"Who's God?"

Demyx was a little shocked to hear that. "You mean you don't know who God is?", he asked her.

Naminè shook her head.

"Well, you see, God is our creator. He made the world and put everything in motion."

"He did?", Naminè said curiously.

"Yeah", Demyx replied.

"Oh", said Naminè. Then she asked,"You said He was our creator, right?" Demyx nodded. "Well, if He created us, why didn't he give us hearts?"

"He did", Demyx explained."We just lost them to the heartless."

"Why didn't He let us keep them?"

"I don't know, Nam. God sometimes does this in strange ways, but it always turns out for the best."

Naminè was silent for a moment."Demyx", she said quietly. "Does God love Nobodies too?"

"Sure He does. He loves all of His children."

"We're His children?"

"Yeah. He made us, so were his children."

"But does he love us?"

"Yeah."

" But were Nobodies. We're not supposed to be. How can He love us? Why would He?"

Demyx thought how to answer this for a moment.  
Then he summoned his sitar and said," Come and sit next to me, Nam, I'm going play you a song."  
Naminè sat down next to Demyx, and Demyx began to play and sing:

Who am I, that the Lord of all the earth  
Would care to know my name  
Would care to feel my hurt  
Who am I, that the Bright and Morning Star  
Would choose to light the way  
For my ever wandering heart

Not because of who I am  
But because of what You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are

I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
Vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling  
And You've told me who I am  
I am Yours, I am Yours

Who am I, that the eyes that see my sin  
Would look on me with love and watch me rise again  
Who am I, that the voice that calmed the sea  
Would call out through the rain  
And calm the storm in me

Not because of who I am  
But because of what You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are

I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
Vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling  
And You've told me who I am  
I am Yours

Not because of who I am  
But because of what You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are

I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
Vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling  
And You've told me who I am  
I am Yours

I am Yours  
Whom shall I fear  
Whom shall I fear  
'Cause I am Yours  
I am Yours

Demyx put down his sitar and said,"See, Nam, God loves us no matter who we are, and...Nam?" But Naminè didn't hear him, she was fast asleep.

**Me: Well, there you go all done. Have a great day and remember,**

**Happy Writing! ;)**


End file.
